Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth: Side Story II: Mother and Daughter
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Technically the prequel to Book I, this is the story of how Ahsoka discovered that Shaak Ti was her mother, and how they developed a bond, and were eventually separated, sadly. Read, review, follow, fav.
1. Leaving the Order

**SoftWare: Okay, I'm sorry, but I had this idea in my mind for a long time, and finally decided to unleash it.**

 **Shaak: Good things to those who wait.**

 **SoftWare: What makes you think it'll be good? Did you read my Star Trek story?**

 **Shaak: ...**

Star Wars

Jedi Knights of Earth

Side Story II

Mother and Daughter

Chapter One

Leaving the Order

(Coruscant, 1400 Hours)

Ahsoka sat alone outside the spaceport. Thanks to Lux and Padma, she could return to her homeworld, and find her

mother, whoever she was. All she hoped was that she was alive. If not, she was going to have to find a way to support

herself, or accept an arranged marriage. She sighed, and walked into the spaceport, to purchase her ticket away from

the planet that was home to corruption, and those who had let her down.

(Jedi Temple, Shaak Ti's personal quarters)

Shaak sat alone, looking out the window. Since Ahsoka had chosen to leave the Order, Shaak had secluded herself from

the other members of the Order, because she knew that if they saw her like this, they would learn the truth. The only

way to prevent it from happening now, was to leave herself. She could probably seclude herself on Shili, where no one,

not even Ahsoka, could find her. She silently prayed that Ahsoka would find a good way to support herself. Gathering

up what little she owned, she left a message for Master Yoda, then walked out the door, never to set foot in it again. On

her way out, she saw Skywalker holding the Padawan braid Ahsoka had once worn with pride. Shaak would never

forgive herself or the Council after what happened. If Ahsoka died broken-hearted, Shaak would not be able to live on.

Skywalker didn't seem to notice her, thankfully, so she was spared from having to explain herself to him. She had

known this day might come, and had prepared accordingly. She had a ship hidden in a secret location, a gift from

Chancellor Valorum a long time ago. The engines had lost little power in the many years it had sat unused. Now,

it would be her path to her self-imposed exile. As she lifted off, she looked back at the Temple, her home for what could

be described as her entire life. She could never return to it, to the way things were. To do so would betray Ahsoka's

memory in her heart. Engaging the Hyperdrive for the final time, she launched into hyperspace, to the planet of her

race, the Togrutas, to never be found by anyone or anything ever again.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Okay, I know that's cold, but I couldn't think of any other way for this to go down.**

 **Shaak: At least you're honest regarding this.**

 **Ahsoka: (Long sigh)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline**


	2. Arrivals

**SoftWare: I was honestly expecting to make a new one-shot collection for The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles,**

 **but decided to continue this. In the end, I feel it may be worth it.**

 **Shaak: I believe so.**

 **SoftWare: Of course you would.**

 **Ahsoka: (Long sigh)**

Chapter Two

Arrivals

(Public transportation vessel, en route to Shili)  
Ahsoka sat alone in the quarters she'd been able to purchase. The ticket included meals, these quarters, which were

nice, and access to the swimming area. She was aboard a large ship, the largest she had ever been on. The biggest ship

she had ever seen was the Malevolence, but she chose not to dwell on that. She had some credits left over, so she

hoped to be able to find information regarding her mother. If not, she could get a job somewhere in Corvala, probably

as a waitress or something. It wasn't much, but it was better than starving to death and being homeless. Ahsoka

sensed something outside the room and cautiously peeked out. A pair of crew members were checking in on the

passengers, and asked her if she needed anything. She politely declined. After they left, she laid down to get some

sleep.

(Radiant Eagle, en route to Shili)

Shaak sat alone in the galley. She softly chewed her meal, then sensed something. She ran to the cockpit to detect

another vessel en route to Shili from Coruscant. This vessel was a public transport, and therefore none of her concern.

She wasn't going to Corvala, anyway. The former Jedi Master sat down in the pilot's seat, and stared ahead as the ship

flew through hyperspace on what could be its final voyage.

(Public transportation vessel, in orbit above Shili)

Ahsoka awoke to the sound of the hyperdrive of the ship disengaging, and saw her home planet out of the viewport of

her quarters. She knew it was time, and packed up what few belongings she had, including her credits, a small stun

blaster Padme had given her, a small pendant Lux had given her, and her spare set of clothes. After packing everything,

Ahsoka waited for the ship to touch down in Corvala, before she walked down the ramp to her new life.

(Radiant Eagle, secret location)

Shaak landed the Eagle in a secret spot Ahsoka's father, Pash Tano, had shown her when the two had been seeing each

other. He told her that he used it when he needed some quiet time. Ironic that it was her new home. She activated the

Eagle's cloaking device, then sat down in it. She was not going anywhere. If anyone had detected an energy signal,

they would find nothing. She resigned herself to her self-imposed exile, never to return to the Jedi Order, and to spare

Ahsoka further heartbreak.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: There you go.**

 **Ahsoka: (Sips some water) Hmm?**

 **SoftWare: Oh, I was talking to the readers.**

 **Ahsoka: Oh, okay. (Keeps sipping)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Relatives

**SoftWare: On we go.**

 **Ahsoka: Yay...**

 **SoftWare: No need to be sarcastic.**

 **Shaak: No, I have to agree with her.**

 **SoftWare: Figures.**

Chapter Three

Relatives

(Corvala, a few moments after arrival)

Ahsoka sat in the immigration office. They were looking up information on her mother right now, and she was waiting for the results of their search. Soon, an official walked

over. _/I'm sorry to say this, but we were unable to find any mothers, alive or deceased, who shared your blood. However, we did find something else. You do have a relative in_

 _Corvala, not far from here. Her name is Yuae Tano, and she is your aunt./_ Ahsoka nodded in gratitude, then picked up her belongings and walked in the direction the official had

specified. She saw her destination, a clothing store with dresses and such. She entered and approached the counter, where a middle-aged Togrutan woman sat, going through

some papers. The woman looked up. _/Good afternoo-./_ She stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl in front of her, not daring to believe it. _/Ahsoka?/_ The girl nodded. The

woman embraced her long lost niece, and refused to let go. _/You're alive. You're alive./_ Ahsoka couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes. As they remained in that embrace, Yuae

was ready to bring her home at long last, where she could be safe.

(Outside of Corvala, secret location)

Shaak sat alone in the Eagle, handling her lightsaber. She was trying to decide whether or not to keep it. A presence in the Force got her attention, and she saw a small child out

of the viewport. She looked no older than ten, and had the Ti Clan's facial markings. _'Another Ti?'_ She decloaked the ship and lowered the boarding ramp. As the girl stared at it,

Shaak came out of the ship, and gently approached her. The two faced each other, before gently hugging. They went aboard the ship, and got ready for a night's rest. Shaak

cloaked the ship to prevent any unwanted boarders, and tucked the child into bed. As she went to bed, the Force confirmed something. Ahsoka was on Shili.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Surprise!**

 **Ahsoka: Not really a surprise for the readers.**

 **SoftWare: It was for Shaak.**

 **Shaak: As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point.**

 **Ahsoka: ...True.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
